


You truly are amazing, Phil

by addictmarchingtothesea, maddiemeep



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: I freakin love Dan and Phil, I ship phan so hard its not even funny, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No need to fasten your seatbelt kids this one is pretty fluffy, Really short as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemeep/pseuds/maddiemeep
Summary: Dan was drunk. Phil was drunk. Things happened.Well they're gonna have to talk about it eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I directly wrote smut well hahahahahahahhahaha no. I don't have the talent for that lol.  
> But my friend and I wrote this in Civics class. Its my first posted phanfic so idk if y'all will like it. Now I'm rambling and I should probably start typing the story lol.

Dan lifted his heavy eyelids slightly dazed, and he had a splitting headache.

_God what happened last night?_

Dan rolled over to find an adorable (and quite beautiful) Phil asleep beside him. Phil unawarely wrapped his arm around Dan's waist in his sleep. And then Dan realized something, something which pryed those heavy eyelids open like the grand freaking canyon. He wasn't wearing _anything._ And neither was Phil. And suddenly drunken memories from the previous night came flooding back.

_Hold on what th- OH FUCK! NOOONONONO OH CHRIST WHAT HAVE I DONE?! DID WE-_

And with other hangover pleasures, a monster rising from his stomach to his chest cut off his thoughts as he bolted towards the bathroom.

_I hope I don't wake Phil._

Phil woke up in an empty bed, and in the same confused state Dan had. 

_Wait, how did I end up in Dan's room?_

He sat up as a wave up dizziness overtook him. He threw off the covers to realize he was completely naked. 

_Hold on a second how-_

Phil then noticed his clothes on the floor,  _right next to Dan's._

_WAIT DID WE-?! OH GOD DID WE ACTUALLY?? Wait wait wait calm down Phil, maybe he is just messy. Maybe those are some clothes from a few days ago maybe... but then why am I naked? Oh Christ we did, didn't we? There's no other explanation for it._

His brain could only grasp snapshots of what had happened the evening before.

Dan walked back in with a towel hanging dangerously loose on his hips. He stopped in his tracks when he realized Phil was awake and stared like a deer in the headlights. Meanwhile, Phil desperately scrambled to grab the blanket on the bed to cover himself. Dan was quietly disappointed that he couldn't observe his best friend's body a little longer. 

"Dan?"

The brunette snapped out of his trance to remember the situation at hand. How do you deal with drunkenly sleeping with your best friend who you have been terrified to admit your feelings for even after seven years?

"Yeah?"

"D-did we...?"

Dan's gaze sunk to the floor.

"Yeah. I uh, think so"

Phil swallowed. He was so scared that this would have possibly revealed his feelings for the younger boy.

"Listen, Phil, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have drank so mu-"

Phil interrupted. "No, I should apologize too. I was just as drunk as you were."

Dan couldn't lift his eyes to meet his friend's. Especially not now that he was about to ask this.

"Does this change anything?" 

Phil looked up at Dan. "Do you want it to?"

Dan sighed heavily. "Well its been seven years. I guess it's time to tell you. The truth is, I love you, Philip Michael Lester. I love you madly so and I have since I first met you. But I completely understand if you don't feel the same w-"

Phil cut him off by tackling him to the floor as he had in their first video together. Before long they were a mess of heavy breathing and tangled bare limbs sprawled across each other. Dan let his head fall back on the carpet, trying to process it all, while Phil caught his breath from practically shoving his tongue down the brunnete's throat. 

"Dan?"

"Mhm?"

"I am madly in love with you too"

Dan smiled and took the fragile boy's face in his hands.

"You truly are amazing, Phil."

Phil laughed. "That was really cheesy, Dan."

Dan giggled as well. "It's supposed to be cheesy."

And there they lay, the day after they got dead drunk and slept together, holding each other as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope you liked. If you did or didn't drop a comment telling me what you thought! I love the feedback so much. So that's all for now and by the way, just Stay Alive frens, alright? |-/


End file.
